


Ten thousand

by Jane87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Harry in detention.





	Ten thousand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deset tisíc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421653) by [Jane87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87). 



One…two…three…

Harry Potter sat in dump dungeon rooms and counted.

Ten…eleven…twelve…

Detentions with Snape were always terrible, but for tonight Snape really prepared a hard one. 

Thirty…thirty one… thirty two…

For what he even get the detention? For one stupid flower!

Fifty six…fifty seven…fifty eight…

They had Potions, which for Harry meant, he won´t be leaving without losing house points or detention.

Seventy eight…seventy nine…eighty…

Of course he was right.

Hundred…

They were making Skele-Gro. Harry was just preparing to ad Mandrake leaves, when voice spoke above him.

One hundred fifty…one hundred fifty one…one hundred fifty two…

“Potter! How many Mandrake leaves are in Skele-Gro!”

Three hundred…three hundred one…three hundred two…

Potions professor´s voice scared him so much, that he dropped all leaves he was holding in his hand.

Five hundred…five hundred one…five hundred two…

Content of his cauldron started bubbling, hissing and after few seconds even overflowing. 

Thousand…thousand one…thousand two…

He tried to save the potion, but everything he did, made it even worse.

Two thousand…two thousand one…two thousand two…

Suddenly his cauldron vanished.

Three thousand…three thousand one…three thousand two…

“Troll for today Potter and detention. My office. Six sharp!”

Four thousand…four thousand one…four thousand two…

He was angry and the spiteful laugh from Slytherin´s students did not helped.

Five thousand…five thousand one…five thousand two…

One minute till six found him standing next to Snape´s office.

Six thousand…six thousand one…six thousand two…

Snape called him inside and assigned work for him. “You will tear off ten thousand petals of daisies. Not less, not more!”

Seven thousand…seven thousand one…seven thousand two…

He stared at him incredulously. Ten thousand? And it all has to be pick up in one night ?

Eight thousand…eight thousand one…eight thousand two…

He didn´t argued, it might have gotten even worse, Snape could add it up to twenty thousand!

Nine thousand…nine thousand one…nine thousand two…

It's almost midnight. His eyes are closing and he doesn´t want to see a daisy in his life.

Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety… nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-one… nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-two…

The sound of the door opening made it clear to him that Snape had come back and he wasn't done.

“Potter?”

Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-five…

“You are not finished?”

Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-six…

He wanted to curse him, told him to shove it somewhere, but he didn´t have the energy.

Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-seven…

“You are a wizard, you know that, right?”

Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-eight…

Of course he is! What´s that supposed to mean!

Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine…

“You could have used your wand. Nobody forbade you to use it.”

A gleeful smile appeared on Snape's face as he saw the hateful look Harry had endowed him, when he realized it was actually true.

TEN THOUSAND.


End file.
